The Woman Behind
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: Hailed Queen at the tender age of 9 when her parents passed away, Tia learns of the ways of the vampire world, meeting one of the most powerful among them along the way, the earth mover, Benjamin. Tia/Benjamin. Rated MA for future chapters. R&R.


**The Woman Behind**

By hotsleekeyz

**Pairing: **Tia/Benjamin; Kebi/Amun

**CHAPTER 1: The Queen**

Narrative on Tia's childhood years

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters, plot, and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Song of Choice:** Storms in Africa and Only Time by Enya

On vast arid lands of Egypt, with desert so dry its sand never tainted with rainfall for years, a couple ruled. The King and Queen reigned for many years as their birthright, as well as obligations. The same as other royalties do, they had friends, allies, as well as their enemies. Nevertheless, their rule was rarely questioned, for they have brought Egypt to a rich state.

They were a young couple when they were wed, betrothed as per tradition. As oppose to popular belief, their marriage was a happy one, that which brought them contentment and bliss. No one dared disprove the strength of their marriage. It was one of those very few that was so strong, so indestructible, that people envied them.

If they could not be any happier, they were proved otherwise. The King and Queen were blessed by a female child on a night where the full moon was high up on Egyptian skies, spreading light to all of the lands they had rule over.

Their firstborn.

They named her Tia Layla Mariasha. 'Layla'… born at night.

The King was never displeased for having her as their firstborn. He accepted Tia's fate that the time would come that she would reign as the people's Queen.

Some of those they ruled over detested this plan. Though it was not unheard of, it was not something that they took lightly. To have a woman as the ruler of the land was something they protested vehemently against. Tia's mother, the queen, was distraught. They never understood the unique nature that her daughter was in.

Princess Tia, as the others fondly called her, was a beautiful, bubbly and inquisitive child. It was an understatement to say that she was lively, for she was full of it… of life, as though she was the epitome of the word. The Mariasha couple were captured by the young child, she was lovable in every way. Coming from a long line of pharaohs, philosophers, and traders, she possessed clever wit and cunning.

..........................................................

A day came that a knock was heard at the main door of the castle. Upon opening it, the guard almost fainted on the spot, witnessing the head of the King put on a silver platter with a note that specified what had transpired. With great fear and disgust, the guard brought it before the Queen.

"My Queen, His Majesty's head was left by the castle's main doors. I believe there is a note for you, specifically." With hands trembling, the head of the King slightly rocking over the platter, the guard inquired, "Your highness, do I have permission to put the King's head on a flat surface? I beg pray." His eyes never met the Queen's, for they were prohibited to do it to anyone in the Royal Family, and so his deep brown eyes stared down at the top of the King's head, almost ready to drop the platter on a second's notice.

Eyes wide open and mouth hanging agape, the Queen clutched on her chest seeing her husband's head on a silver platter, eyes open and as though they were looking at her. She faintly nodded at the guard, without strength to even speak. With her whole body trembling, the Queen extended her hands towards the guard to receive the note.

The guard hurriedly laid the platter over a small table nearby and rushed before the Queen once more, lowering himself to the floor with one knee to support his body. He handed the scroll to the Queen which the latter took without haste, fearing for what it might contain.

The Queen unrolled the scroll and whispered its contents unto the air, her voice shaky. 'We return to you his head as a gift. His body remains with us and his bones will be hidden from you forever.'

"Mama…", a small feeble voice exclaimed.

The Queen dropped the scroll upon hearing the voice and looking to where she heard it, she saw Tia standing a few meters away from her, eyes daunting, never questioning.

"Tia…" The Queen willed to move herself off from her throne, weak to effectuate such movements that Tia had to meet her halfway, running to her anguished mother, throwing her small arms around the Queen's waist, trying to absorb the pain her mother was trying to contain. "Papa… he was slain", she said in a matter-of-fact voice, in an unknowing wisdom beyond her years.

Tears fell from the Queen's eyes, too grievous that she was only able to mutter, "Yes" through her sobs. Pearl-like tears fell upon Tia's head and she remained there in her mother's embrace.

...........................................................

It was only a matter of days, less than a fortnight until Tia's mother followed suit, passing away with overwhelming grief in her heart. The pain was too much to bear for the Queen. Her face, by decree of law, was never seen by anyone else except for the King and her daughter Tia, or otherwise ordered by the royalty.

Tia cried for the first time since her father died, staying beside her mother's body for hours on end, sobbing softly as she told her stories of the adventures and fantasies that she envisioned in her mind. She would not eat, for food could not sustain her. Tia was content in being with her mother until she knew that she could no longer do it.

The political heads and governors clamored for guidance for the child and the higher officials disagreed, claiming that only the direct relatives could claim guidance of Tia, who, at the tender age of 9 was left alone without parents to turn to.

While deliberating the matter over custody issues, Tia was hailed the reigning Queen.

......................................................

A wise man in his thirties came to address his name and that of his wife. Amun, as he claimed, arrived before the young Queen's audience with Kebi, his mate. He stated his business for coming, that he was the Queen's father's most trusted friend and ally in long-running battles for lands in Egypt and among nearby territories.

For fear of losing their lives to the cause of the Queen, direct relatives of Tia abstained from the responsibility of standing in as her guardian and so, with her first order, Tia hailed Amun as her guardian. At the age of 12, Tia named him as her right hand.

With Amun's guidance as both parental figure and advisor, Tia reigned as Queen throughout the years, bringing Egypt into one of the more prominent times of her lands.

_**Kindy R&R! This is my first fic for Twilight. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are welcome.**_

This is the first chapter of a planned six-chapter fic. Let's see how it goes from hereon. *smiles*

Soon to come: **Chapter 2 The Right Hand's Secret**


End file.
